May Valley: The Cursed Wishing Well
by PaperScarf
Summary: After losing her memory, Rina finds a mysterious ticket that she uses for a train to May Valley. However, as she lives there, she finds out that the town and it's citizens are cursed, and slowly uncovers the shocking dark past of this old town.
1. Chapter One

**This is a remake of the very first fanfiction I have ever written. I posted it about 3 or 4 years ago on an Animal Crossing site, but was banned for a very, very stupid reason, and no longer continued it. I really liked this story's concept, and it was pretty popular, so I decided to remake it. Unlike the original version, this one is in first person view. I hope you don't mind. The rating might change, we'll just have to see how it goes.**

**This story is based on the very first Animal Crossing, Population: Growing! It's probably the darkest story I've ever made.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

~~Chapter One~~

Sitting near the front row on the train, I looked out the open window. It was getting close to sun setting on that snow fallen, late Winter day. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to me.

_The city was eerie and crowded. I walked along the side walk in confusion, many people staring at me. They were wondering if I even knew where I was going. I didn't even know where I was going. I had just recently found me by myself, and my first intuition was to get away from where I was currently. I would take the train and find my new home._

"Hello. Mind if I sit next to you?" a voice broke my thoughts. I looked up and saw a dark blue colored cat, wearing a red sweater. I was kind of surprised that I saw him, considering it was my first time meeting an animal.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Thanks. You are kind. It's hard to find polite people these days!" he happily sat down on the other side of me. I could tell he was eager to start a conversation, the way he was looking around anxiously and pattering his feet. During the short silence, you could hear the loud train running and the sound of a snoring boar in another row of seats. I began looking out the window again, thinking.

_I was looking at the huge sign in the train station of crowded people, just like how the rest of the city was filled with busy people moving fast. There were at least twenty towns listed on the sign, but most of their trains weren't running at the moment._

_Where shall I go? I thought. Then all of a sudden, a huge gust blew through the door when someone opened it and walked in. This gust was well noticed by other people as well. Through the door, a small strip of paper blew through and landed right in front of my shoes. I picked it up and read the Japanese letters. "May Valley". Since I really had no other tickets, I decided that this was my get-away town._

"So," the cat started, "what's your name? I'm Rover."

"My name's Rina."

"Rina! Nice to meet you! Where are you heading on a such a late day?"

"May Valley."

Once I said it, his smile quickly faded from his face.

"..May Valley? Why there?!" a more angered tone hit his voice. I just looked at him in a strange way.

"Yes, May Valley. Why?"

Another pause hit Rover. I was kind of afraid of his silence more than his tone.

"..Look Rina, that place is not normal."

"What do you mean, not normal?"

"Well.. don't get me wrong, the views and environment there are beautiful. It's just that.. the town is under budget. The houses look old, and it hasn't been like this for just a few years. It's been like this for decades. One by one people have been leaving this town because of its abnormal behavior. And.." he paused again, I eagerly waited for him to continue, but he just sighed.

"I suppose I can't stop you.. just be careful, okay?"

I nodded. His smile quickly returned after our conversation ended. I looked at my ticket. What could be so horrible about this place? Of course, it's not like there could be anywhere else I could go. That was my last ticket, and I had no money for more.

Suddenly I felt my stomach churn. I began running my fingers through my short, pink hair. Somehow, I felt that this new town could be the beginning of my new life, and there was no turning back.

A few minutes later, I heard the engineer talk into the speaker.

"Now stopping at May Valley." he said.

"Welp, looks like that's your stop! I'll see you around Rina." said Rover to me smiling still. I smiled back then looked out the window. The train was slowly coming to a stop. The first thing I noticed were the snow caked cedar trees and a monkey who was out there waiting to greet me.

"Yep, this is my new home."


	2. Chapter Two

**After this chapter, the plot will start to pick up fast. trust me.**

~~Chapter Two~~

The train eventually became to a complete stop. I waved good bye to Rover one more time before I got off the train. I hopped off the train, and watched it leave.

"Hello!" said the monkey in a uniform standing next to me, " I'm Porter. Welcome to May Valley."

"Hi, Porter, I'm Rina. This town sure looks quiet compared to the city I was in before."

He laughed.

"Well, it's a small community, but a happy one. I hope you enjoy it here."

I smiled at him and began walking down the dark red brick steps. That monkey didn't seem so bad. I didn't know what Rover was talking about.

I began walking along a stone path. The houses were kind of old, but it was still a warm welcoming looking town. The stone path lead me to four cute little houses and a bulletin board. The houses looked identical, only each roof was painted a different color: red, green, orange, and yellow. All of them had white fences around them.

I was suddenly stopped by what it looked like a brown furred raccoon wearing a blue apron with a white leaf pattern on it..

"Wait!" he shouted, "are you lost?"

I turned around and looked at him.

"..Depends. What are you going to do?"

He took a short eerie pause and laughed.

"Oh, you are so funny! You're the new resident we have, yes? Rina, right? I'm Tom Nook. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah.. wait a minute, how did you know I was going to be here?"

"Rover called me when you got off the train. He mentioned you moving here, and I insisted that I rent you one of these houses!"

"Oh," I took a quick look at all of the houses, "so, these are your houses?"

"Yes, they are. All of them are available, too. Now, it's getting late. I'm sure you want to pick your house right now, hm? Don't want to be sleeping outside!"

"Okay."

I looked around, then spotted the red house first. I opened the door to peek in. I was shocked, it was a pretty small house. I turned on the light switch on the wall. All it had was two windows, a plain blue journal, a small box to lay the journal on, and some crappy torn wallpaper and wood flooring. I also noticed an old radio on the floor. Then I checked all of the other houses. All of them had the same brand of radio and journal, a box, and just slightly different wallpaper and flooring. There was no comparison, though, the red roofed house looked the most decent.

"I've made my choice. The red roofed house." I said.

"A nice choice! Now.. calculating the deposit, and the rent for this month.. that will be 17,000 bells!"

_...Bells?_ I thought. _But I have no money or "bells"._

"..What's wrong? Lost your wallet?" he asked.

"No.. it's just that I have no money, or bells.."

What came next was horrifying. I didn't expect him to be so angry.

"Ahahahaha! You are so funny! My, I've never rented to such a funny person! But seriously, where are the bells?"

"I really don't have any bells."

The town suddenly became extremely quiet. It was about five seconds until he began talking again.

"Is this some kind of a joke? Why.. how am I supposed to rent to you if you have nothing to pay me? You do realize I can't give you a home now, right?"

I couldn't say anything. I just let him continue ranting.

"You really didn't bring anything? Nobody is going to give you a home. You will be living under the town's bridge. I can't believe you. Wait..I'm sorry.." he shook his head, "I do have one solution. Starting tomorrow, for every morning of the rest of the week, you will be working for my shop. If you don't show up for every day, you will be immediately kicked out of the house. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you!" I said.

"You are very lucky you're getting a home. Now, my shop is not far from here. It's called Nook's Cranny, if you need detailed instructions then use the map on the bulletin at the train station."

Before he left, I noticed something strange next to my house. I stared at it for a bit. Suddenly, the creature made me jump as it opened it's eyes and started talking to me.

"Hello." it said. This creature looked like an orange stone fire hydrant, it had two bent handles for arms.

"Wait, Tom Nook, what is this thing?!"

He turned around.

"Oh, that's a Gyroid. It's kind of like a pet, only it sticks there in the ground all day. And it doesn't need water, or food. Gyroids help you decorate your house door and give others messages if you're not home at the time. There's other tricks it can do too, it can help you whenever you want."

"Okay, thanks." I said. Tom Nook left.

* * *

I wasn't sure how I was going to get to sleep that night. I had no bed. I had to sleep on the cold, old floor, without a blanket or pillow. This was going to be the last time I did this, because for one, it was pretty uncomfortable and freezing. Also, I could've sworn I heard banshees underneath the flooring.

I was up in the middle of the night, and couldn't sleep for well over two hours. I wanted to turn on the old radio, but the dusty thing didn't even work. I kept turning the dial and received no signal. That was, until I started turning it to the far right, and reached the sound of echos. It sounded like banshees again. Of course, I was completely freaked out, and just turned it off. I planned on throwing the radio out in the morning. Pretty creepy house, I hated it already.

How I was going to get money to buy new things, I didn't know. I'm pretty sure all the money I would make working at Nook's for the week would be going into the rent. All I knew was living like this won't be easy.


	3. Chapter Three

~~Chapter Three~~

That morning I got up early to make sure I wasn't late for working with Tom Nook. I entered a very small store that had the "Nook's Cranny" sign on it. The store looked as old and cruddy just like the other houses. Few things were for sale on the counters.

Luckily, he wasn't angry today. He made me wear a work uniform that was pretty un-stylish, it was a navy green with a white leaf pattern on it just like his apron.

The first item he asked me to deliver was an item to an animal that lived on the south side of town. I had to travel a long way, and had more trouble because I needed to look at the train station map to find this house. I didn't want to anger Tom Nook again.

I finally came across a lovely velvet colored house that had a nice tulip garden in the front. I knocked on the door, waiting for the door to open. A white and blue simese cat answered the door. She was wearing a dress with orange, pink and green spots on it.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Rina. I'm a new resident here. I'm working for Tom Nook right now. He told me to deliver you this." I handed her a medium sized package.

"Oh, thank you," she looked at the package then frowned, "..you're new here?"

"Yep, I'm working for Tom Nook so I can pay off this month's rent."

"Oh.. I'm Mitzi. Want me to give you a tour around the town when you're done working today?"

"That would be great, thanks!"

* * *

After I was done with my work today, I got dressed back to my regular clothes. Mitzi showed me around May Valley. She showed me where the small dumpster was, where I dropped my old radio in the fenced area. She also toured me around the Police Station, Clothing Shop, the Post Office, and the beautiful beach. By the time we were done, the sun was setting over the snow fallen town.

We were sitting under an apple tree talking.

"So, how was work today? Hope Nook didn't give you a hard time."

"It was fine, he's an okay guy I guess. Kind of creepy though."

Mitzi laughed.

"Oh, he's nothing compared to some other things that happen here."

'What do you mean?" I asked.

"....Oh, nothing. Hey, do you have furniture for your house?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't even have any other clothes to wear. This is the second day in a row that I'm wearing this skirt.

"Heheh. Gross. How about I give you some furniture I don't need anymore? I can also give you some bells for clothes."

"Thanks, Mitzi. That would be great."

We got up and I started following her to her house, which wasn't very far. Suddenly, though, she changed her direction.

"Wait, I want you to meet my friend."

"Um.. okay?"

Instead, we ended up at a brown roofed house. It wasn't as spiffy looking as Mitzi's house. The front yard had a bunch of dugged up holes and dirt everywhere. Mitzi knocked on the door. Slowly, it opened, and a purple cat came out of the shadows of his home.

"Hello, Mitzi! And who is this?"

"This is Rina. She just moved to this town." she said pointing at me.

"Oh, Hi Rina. I'm Bob. As a matter of fact, I think I saw you this morning when I was going to the Post Office!"

"Oh, really," I said, looking around his house, "I like your home."

"Why, thanks Rina!."

"Hey, Bob, can I have a glass of water?" asked Mitzi.

"Sure, there's some glasses in the cupboard in the back."

Mitzi went to go get some water. I looked at the shelves to find several glimmering sea shells.

"Did you find these on the beach?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." this time, Bob's voice was a bit more low.

Seconds later, I heard a glass drop, and a bloody murder scream.

"Bob, no! Stop!"

I turned around in shock to see Mitzi pulling an axe away from Bob, which was directed at me.


	4. Chapter Four

~~Chapter Four~~

"Wait.. he was trying to swing it at me?!" I shouted in shock.

"Wait, Rina, don't leave, please!" said Mitzi. But it was too late. I hurried my way out the door.

As I started walking home I heard the door from Bob's house opening. Mitzi chased me down, I had to stop.

"Please Rina, just let me explain.. Let's have tea at my house because I need to tell you something. Just consider it?"

"Will you try to swing me with an axe?"

"No.. no axes. Just please come to my house now."

For some reason I believed her. She seemed less shady than Bob, the insane cat, whose house I would stay away from for all eternity.

It was night time, and I was over at Mitzi's cute little house, which had green flooring, white walls, and nice, classy furniture. I sat at a table drinking lemon tea Mitzi made. After pouring herself a glass, she set it down on the kitchen counter and sat down beside me, clearing her throat.

"Please don't be mad at Bob.."

What? Mad at someone who tried to kill me? I harshly set the tea on the table.

"Why would I forgive him? He lunged an axe at me, he tried to kill me!"

"But Rina.. it's not his fault. It's the town."

"What?" I whispered.

Mitzi took a sip at her tea and continued.

"Rina, I'm afraid you're at a point of no return. This town.. it's not normal."

Mitzi was beginning to sound like Rover. It was still confusing, though. I let her continue to give me an explanation.

"You see, several year ago an animal rumored to be a witch lived in this town. When she died, it was said that a curse brought this town to the way it is. This was given away last year. Nobody believed it at first, but it wasn't long until we had second thoughts.." she sighed.

"What exactly is 'the way it was'?"

"Well.. this town has experienced some rough events, which apparently started after that animal accused of being a witch died. Unnatural disasters began occurring, such as ridiculously long earthquakes and unexplainable deaths. Not just nature, though, people living here are growing accustomed to the curse as well. Like Bob, when he tried to attack you with that axe."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"From a boy who started to appear last year. He still shows up in this town pretty often, you know."

I couldn't believe this. This all sounded fake and made up. Maybe Rover meant that the people in this town were insane in the head. I felt like leaving and traveling to another town even if I had to walk.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me," said Mitzi as she could tell there was no way I could believe this, "you'll just have to experience it yourself and then you will know what I mean." Mitzi sipped her tea again.

"Experience it myself? I'm leaving this town. I refuse to live in the same town with someone who tried to kill me, and knows where I live." Rina began to stand up.

"You can't." said Mitzi holding her cup of tea, looking at it.

"What did you say?"

"Well, you can try, but I doubt you'll succeed. Of course people have tried to leave this town when they felt haunted. They couldn't, that is, not many people can. The curse finds a way to keep them trapped here."

"Have you tried leaving here?"

"Several times. And because I did, I've had several near death experiences. I just gave up." Mitzi began drinking her tea again. I began to feel terrible. Was I to be trapped in this town the rest of my life? No, there must be some way out. Mitzi began talking again, "You know, I didn't mean to direct you to Bob's house. It was the curse. It's a strange force that pulls our hearts to darkness."

"So that means.. I might become cursed as well?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. That's all I know about this curse. Please don't blame Bob."

This still didn't seem real. It was as if there were still pieces to be tied together.

Mitzi gave me a bed, some clothes, and some bells. She told me Nook buys a lot of fruit from others, and she also told me where I could sell fossils and fish. I was amazed when she showed me how beds formed into leaves that would go in your pockets to carry. When you dropped them in your house, they would turned back into furniture.

* * *

That night I slept in a blue bed this time. It was much better because I couldn't hear the sounds of banshees underneath the flooring. There was a major snowstorm outside, so I felt lucky I had a roof over me. Who knows what else this town was hiding. At this point, I didn't feel like I could trust anyone. This town felt like a freak show after being told about such a curse from Mitzi. Should I trust her? A killer is running loose in this town. Then again, I was kind of afraid to board the train out, if the story really was true, and the curse tries to stop you from doing so. I guess I'll find out.


	5. Chapter Five

~~Chapter Five~~

I woke up to see a wonderful snowfall morning. I slipped on my blue A shirt, my hat, blue and white tights, and red shoes. I took the pink hoody off of my coat hanger and headed outside.

Today was the first day I had gotten off of work for Nook's Cranny. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I went ahead and knocked on Mitzi's door for some company. The door quietly opened.

"Hi, Rina. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if we could hang out right now?"

"Sure! Just a minute." Mitzi closed the door and within a few minutes reopened it with a nicer shirt on.

"So, I was thinking about what you said, and now you've got me wondering. How do people live like this? I mean, in a cursed town." I asked as we walked along the gray path.

"You'll get used to it, trust me. You won't like it, but you are forced to get used to it."

Further along the road, I spotted a large tree ahead near the beach. In front of the tree was a wishing well that looked extremely old. It had gray bricks with dark colored water in it.

"Hey, is that a wishing well?" asked Rina.

"No! I mean.. yes but.." I anxiously ran over to it as Mitzi watched, "wait up, Rina!"

Approaching it, I noticed a strange statue figure above the well holding two swords, crossing them.

"This thing must be pretty old, huh?"

"Yes.. You're looking at the well home of the dead witch." said Mitzi, catching her breath after running.

"Wait.. this is the well.. in the myth?" I asked looking into the water which seemed to be like a bottomless dark space.

"Yep, and I would stay away from it if I were you!" Mitzi gripped my wrist and pulled me away from the wishing well, "look, it's probably best if we go back to my house. I don't like going outside much anymore."

"Okay, fine.." we both turned our faces away from the well and began walking back on the white slush again.

It was back at her house again. The more I was living in this town the more I wanted to go home. I wonder though, how could I be homesick over something I couldn't remember?

"By the way Rina, you know, there are so many questions I've wanted to ask you as well." said Mitzi sitting down at the green table, "where did you come from anyways?"

I tilted my head down in sadness.

"I.. I honestly don't remember. I just found a ticket to this town on the ground somewhere."

"Wait, you don't remember anything? Not even your family?"

I shook my head. Suddenly Mitzi had a shock expression on her face. Out of nowhere, she began smiling and started shaking my hand.

"Rina! Do you realize what this means!?"

"That I'm crazy?"

"No! You're going to save us!"

"What?!" I nearly fell out of my chair from being so startled. She quickly held out her paw and lifted me up.

"The boy who mysteriously appeared in our town. He's told us about you! He said in his words the a girl who lost her memory would show up to this town and destroy the evil that has lurked through this town for so long. You're our hero!"

"Wait, are you crazy? You're just believing this guy you barely know that a random person would show up and stop a 'curse'? This is going too far!"

"Nope, it's not. You gotta go to the wishing well, now!" Mitzi began pushing me out the door without warning, "and don't come back until you defeat those monsters!"

"Mitzi, n-" I was cut off short when the door slammed in my face. I sighed and began walking toward the well's direction.

* * *

I could see the sun setting and the orange sky over me by the time I was at the well. It seemed that strange things always happened when I was left alone, because the atmosphere began to grow eerie again. I had a feeling the eyes of the statue above the well were watching me. I then looked down the well in shock. There was no water!

I peered down the black, bottomless well closely, which I soon regretted, because in seconds I felt something pushing me down the well.

It was at least five seconds I was falling and screaming. The ground was kind of a hard surface, but the worst part was that I felt something very sticky and gooey against my fingers. I'm just going to say it was mud.


	6. Chapter Six

**Due to popular demand I decided to add another chapter. However please bare with me because I've been away from this site so long.. I kind of forget parts of the story. **

~~Chapter Six~~

"Where.. where am I?" I whispered to myself very faintly. What a mess I had put myself into this time. Nothing but darkness and silence surrounded my presence. Oh yeah, and mud too. At least I wanted to believe it was mud. I felt the watery substance sulking up to my waist as I made my way to a dryer surface in the underground. At the same time I looked up towards the small glimpse of light left from where I fell. For some reason, at the top of my lungs I shouted Mitzi's name. I guess I suspected it was her who pushed me down the well.

The moment I felt my feet step upon a dry surface, I tried wringing out my dress and then brushing off the stickiness. Not much luck. As I looked around, I noticed a tunnel and felt around to make sure it was a tunnel and not something else. I was afraid of what lied beyond this underground entrance.

Should I stay where I was to wait for help to arrive? I had decided on no, because somewhere in my mind reminded me that my new home wasn't normal. No one was going to look for me. Nobody was going to help me if they knew I was down here. Not even Mitzi. Hell, she _wanted_ me down here in the first place. I was learning the lifestyle of May Valley quickly. No one will help me. So, I started my way through the tunnel.

Was I afraid? Of course I was. But it was either stay there and wait for something to hurt me or go through that tunnel and possibly find a way to get out of this well. Or maybe I am just running into more trouble. If that's the case, then I suppose dying is my cruel fate, and I'm just walking faster to my grave stone. Being rescued by an animal villager was obviously not a choice.

It seemed like ages since I've been in this tunnel. Does it even end? I can't tell because the road ahead is so very dark.

"My energy is draining.." I said to myself as I lay my hand on the tunnel's wall. I wasn't exactly sure what was causing it. I was undecided between some sort of power the underground well held, getting tired of walking, or just being stuck here alone in a dark isolated area for so long. Did I mention my hand felt sticky stuff on the wall as well? "Gross.." I said as shook my hand off the wall. This place was beginning to reak in an unsettling scent.

"Finally, the tunnel ends" I sighed in relief as I reached a clear opening. I looked around the empty space. Walking further to see what the darkness was blocking, I saw something moving.. it was another animal!

Closer I went toward the end of the room. Many holes gaped within the walls. The hole I was looking at in particular was the one the animal appeared to be stuck in. I peeked even closer and saw that the animal was a red rabbit, a female one with beautiful, black eyes. She was laying down on her stomach, her arms sticking out and her head up looking at me. The other half of her body appeared to be stuck in a small hole.

"Hi there, you're lost here too aren't you?" I greeted her and examined the hole. "You must be squeezed tight down there! I'll help you!" Carefully I grabbed her arms and began pulling her. Her body was stuck in tight! I could start to hear her gasping for air as I was doing this.

"Am I hurting you?! I'm sorry. There has to be a better way to do this.." then I remembered the shovel I had bought that was left in my bag. I took it out and began shoveling around the edges of the cracked up hole. It took a lot of work but eventually the hole became wider and looser. I put the shovel away and grabbed her arms again. Forcefully I pulled her, and in a few seconds her body began moving out of it!

"There we go!... What..?!" I gasped as I saw the other end of her waists. I couldn't see her legs, just a bunch of pink muscle. Not even a bunny tail. The moment I had realized what I had gotten myself into, whatever the thing was, it went after me full force and slammed me into the other wall.

Little did I know that those precious two seconds of being thrusted in the air were all I had left before it changed me forever. I didn't get much of a glimpse at it before I was knocked unconscious, but the pink, slimy muscle I saw before it had crushed me into the wall was definitely not human or animal.


End file.
